


Part of the Mission

by KabochaKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: An AU where Sakura followed Sasuke to Otogakure.  Where her mission is to protect Sasuke, and eventually bring him home - and to convince all in Oto that her only intent is to stay by Sasuke’s side, whatever that means for her allegiances.This drabble is one night after they’ve both been in the village for nearly a year.





	

She made it good for him.

It was all part of her mission. That was a mantra she repeated to herself daily. All of this was part of the mission. It was what she thought to herself when he released inside of her, and she forced her body to convulse - did not fake the orgasm, no, _made herself come_ because he needed to _believe_ it - and he chuckled against her neck in that silken, poisonous voice, long white fingers playing through the messy strands of the pigtails she’d grown just for him. When he slipped from her room without a single quiver of unbalance in his step, looking entirely smooth and unrumpled, leaving her with her supply skirt pushed up above her belly and her shorts somewhere on the floor, legs still quaking.

It was a moment before she sat up, but she made herself do it, knowing she’d only deepen the shame in her gut if she went on lying in a heap after he’d touched her. If she let herself be undone by his possession of her body. She thought about cleaning herself up… but the thought of standing in the shower with his seed running down her legs, having to wash him off of her most intimate spaces, made her feel more ill than letting it be. So she snatched up her shorts instead, pulled them on and adjusted the rest of her clothing. The uncomfortable wet was almost empowering. She wasn’t ruined by this. She could stand and move and go about like nothing had happened, even with the snake’s essence cooling between her legs.

 _Sasuke_.

She didn’t stop to wonder why he was her first thought. He was _always_ her first thought. And in the moments after the Sannin had gone, it calmed her to know that this was all for Sasuke. That they were in this together.

In every aspect.

She wasn’t stealthy in her approach of his room. She had more right to be here than most, and the only two with the authority to complain - Kabuto, and his master - never did. Perhaps it _amused_ them when she sought the solace of her former teammate’s voice. (There were no teammates here, only subordinates.) Perhaps they thought if they let the two keep their bond, it would keep them compliant. If only they could have guessed.

She also didn’t knock. It would be locked, if he wanted to be alone, and if it wasn’t…

The door slipped open in total silence, and she gave her eyes the usual moment to adjust to the dim. Sasuke’s room was rarely lit by more than candles.

He was facing away from her, lying on his side, his breath slow and even. She knew he wasn’t asleep. He would never sleep with the door unlocked; would never remain asleep with any kind of footstep or chakra signature within a hundred feet of his door. He didn’t sleep much here, she knew that too. And if they’d been in Konoha, she’d have taken his faking sleep as a hint, would have let him be. But right now she needed him - even just a touch of his hand on her arm and a dismissal so he could rest would do - and she’d long gotten over tiptoeing around his _hints_.

So she slipped inside, shut the door, and was halfway to his bed when he spoke. His voice was hard and even, but she could tell immediately it was a mask. For what… that she couldn’t quite tell.

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“How often does that stop me?”

Silence. She took that, rightly or not, as invitation. Stepped over to seat herself on the edge of his bed. He didn’t move. He might not have acknowledged her… but he didn’t recoil. And she reached out to lay a hand on his arm. Just an affirmation. Just to prove to herself that he was real. That was all she needed, truly. Just to remind herself she did all of this for a reason, so she could return to her room and wash the shame off of herself and weep.

But her gloved hands came within an inch of his arm when the attached hand snapped up, closing around her wrist.

 _He was shaking_.

It was almost imperceptible. His grip was like iron and the bed was still, but there was a quiver at the elbow that just barely registered through the leather on her wrist and into her own skin. He was _trembling_.

“Sasuke-kun?”

“Don’t.”

Now she could hear what was under the mask. If she hadn’t wanted to weep before, she did now.

“I’m sorry… But I’m also not leaving you alone now.” Not if this was what she’d arrived to. He _needed_ her. He just didn’t know it. Or if he did… he was denying it to himself.

But - and this was important, because it was Sasuke, and Sasuke was nothing if not forward and blunt - he hadn’t told her to leave. All he said was _don’t_.

But she already had.

She slid fully into his bed, tucking herself up against his back. Tucking her legs under the covers.

The sheets were wet.

So were his thighs.

And when she wrapped her arms around him and the quivering broke out into a full, bone-deep _shake_ , his voice was, too.

“You don’t want to touch me like this.”

“How do you know what I want? You’ve never been good at reading me.”

She leaned in and pressed a gentle, ever so gentle kiss to the edge of his neck, to the edge of a bruise starting to bloom purple under his skin.

She would have liked to have thought that she was not at all surprised when he rolled suddenly toward her and threw his arms around hers, when he tucked his head under her chin, against her throat. In a way, she wasn’t… wouldn’t have been if it had been anyone else. She was only surprised because it was Sasuke. Because Sasuke was strong, stronger than her. At least… that was what she’d always thought. She was glad, now, that she came here first. That for once, between the two of them… even for a minute… she could be the one who was strong.

What did not surprise her was the single tear streak tracing down only one of his cheeks, already drying. That, she understood. He’d had enough of crying. That was fine. He didn’t need to, if holding it at bay felt better to him than letting it out. Again, because they were _here_ , not home. At home she’d have discouraged bottling up. Here, the bottle was also a shield.

She held him until the tear streak dried on his face, until the tremble in his limbs finally stilled. Until his hands - cold, too cold for Sasuke - slid under her shirt, lips probed tentatively at her throat. _Tentative_ , another word she would never have associated with Sasuke. She could never judge him on that, though. She understood why. And she let him unzip her from throat to belly, let him warm his hands on her skin. Let him, as he let her, wash away the sticky memory of the snake’s touch with their own softer, warmer coupling.

She didn’t dare stay overnight. He didn’t dare let her. But when she left, he wasn’t shaking any longer. And when she returned to her room, she no longer felt the need to weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
